Wasp
|Value = $60 |Level = 14 |Weapon Number = 52 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,370 per round |Effects = Corrosion |Dot = 177/sec (for 5 seconds) per round |Range = 600m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 5 rounds |Unload = 4.24 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = DOT |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Wasp is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) medium kinetic weapon. Strategy This corrosion-based auto-cannon is capable of inflicting damage over time (DOT) for a duration of 5 seconds per round (129 damage/sec at level 1), like the light weapon Sting, and the heavy weapon Viper. The corrosion can effectively counter robots capable of entering stealth, due to dealing damage even while they are in their untargetable state, or agile robots that can quickly hide behind cover, such as the Strider. If the enemy robot is at very low health hiding will only delay the inevitable. The Wasp shares some similarities to the Sting, both being kinetic-based weapons, and having a maximum range of 600 meters, but trades off the high rate of fire the Sting possesses for increased initial damage, and increased corrosion damage per projectile. The Wasp has a similar firing pattern as the energy-based Dragoon (also shares the same range). However, the Wasp has a 5-second reload as opposed to the Dragoon's reload while firing ability. This is a dangerous weapon that drains a robot's health more effectively (on a per-round basis) than the other corrosion weapons. It deals a decent amount of damage at mid-range by itself, but paired up with 2 or more of the same weapon can pose a serious threat to any robot that does not have any form of protection, if a barrage of shells wasn't enough to demolish the target then the corrosion effect would continue to deal damage even if the target has managed to find some cover. It is extremely crucial not to be caught out in the open with someone bombarding you with the Wasp or else you will likely end up sustaining severe damage or being destroyed fairly quickly due to its high damage output and sustained corrosion effect. Because of the small clip size and moderate reload time, this weapon will under perform against high burst damage close-range weapons. This weapon also has a good synergy with the Sting and the aforementioned Dragoon. It should be used far away from enemy knife fighters and brawlers. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1370 |level-02-damage = 1510 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 1690 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 1830 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 2020 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 2220 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 2440 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 2690 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 2960 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 days |level-10-damage = 3260 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 3590 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 3950 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual round (out of 5 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 3950 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 4022 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 4094 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 4166 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 4238 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 4310 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 4382 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 4454 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 4526 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 4598 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 4670 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 4742 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual round (out of 5 rounds) Corrosion Damage (Per Second) *This table shows the corrosion damage (per second for 5 seconds) of each individual round. Update History Poll still needs a buff after 5.0 Navigation